<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jason - Novej kámoš? (kap. 4) by BlueErill</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039940">Jason - Novej kámoš? (kap. 4)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueErill/pseuds/BlueErill'>BlueErill</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jason (TFP: Scions) [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers: Prime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Transformers Czech</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Čeština</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:55:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueErill/pseuds/BlueErill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason se poprvé v životě potkává s transformery.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jason (TFP: Scions) [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674205</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jason - Novej kámoš? (kap. 4)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Teď vám něco povím, ale musíte mi slíbit, že to nikde nevykecáte! Tohle je totiž přísně tajné! Týká se to mého kámoše a ten rozhodně nestojí o to, aby se o něm vědělo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Stalo se to jednoho slunečného dne o víkendu…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>V televizi občas běhají pořady o mimozemšťanech. Můj táta si nenechá ujít jedinou epizodu jediného seriálu o UFO. Vědění o ufonech je v naší rodině na té nejvyšší úrovni, to díky tátovi. Je do nich cvok - to jsem vám už říkal. Nejenže kouká na ty seriály a nezmešká žádný sci-fi film, občas se taky chová, jako by měla nastat třetí světová.</p><p>Na zahradě postavil bunkr. Společně s dalšími UFO fanatiky ze sousedství ho tam vybudovali podle nejrůznějších příruček a návodů nejen z internetu.</p><p>Mamka nad tím kroutila hlavou. Nerada vidí na zahradě cizí lidi. Později si však na Billa, Nicka, Bucka, Luka a Simona zvykla. Tihle ti lidi tvořili s mým tátou nerozlučnou skupinu nejen přátel, ale především ufologů. </p><p>Scházejí se podle domluvy i jen tak. To se vždycky ptají, jestli je táta doma a ten pak nechává zahradničení. Na jejich „tajné“ schůze nikdo jiný kromě nich nesmí. Nebo alespoň tak to původně bylo. Občas mě přiberou do party, ale upřímně, já raději dělám něco na počítači nebo se toulám venku. Poslouchat <em>ufokeci</em> pořád dokola je nuda.</p><p>Bunkr jim slouží jako taková klubovna. Zvenčí je osázený květinami a okrasnými keři, ale vevnitř to tam je vyzdobeno po chlapským stylu. Takže bordel jako v tanku, jak říká máma.</p><p>Máma tam nikdy nechodí, a když za ní táta přišel, jestli by jim to tam nemohla trochu vypucovat, otočila se na něj s rudým obličejem a div že nekřikla: „Je to přece vaše klubovna! Ukliďte si tam sami!“</p><p>Táta ještě přemlouval Gwen, ta si ale při prvním nakouknutí do bunkru zacpala nos a odporoučela se do svého voňavkového a make-upového království a nevyšla ven do té doby, než páchla, jakoby se ve svých voňavkách vykoupala. Podle mě to oproti tátově klubovně nebyl žádný extra rozdíl. </p><p>Po nějaké době táta i jeho kamarádi připustili, že tam opravdu mají bordel jako v tanku a dali se do uklízení. Máma normálně zírala jako žába, když ten úklid viděla. </p><p>„Teda vám to jde! Asi si vás najmu na uklízení v domě,“ řekla tátovi.</p><p>„Rose, promiň, ale dům je zase tvoje klubovna,“ odpověděl táta. Mamka překvapením zamrkala a táta se na ni lišácky ušklíbl a šel pracovat na zahradu. Zahradničení je jeho druhá oblíbená činnost hned po <em>ufaření</em>.</p><p>Druhý den se zase rozhodla uklízet máma a stejně jako táta, i ona měla svoje pomocníky. Gwen, Ricca a mě. </p><p>Zpátky ale k tomu, co díky tátovi víme o ufonech. Všichni víme, že nejsme ve vesmíru sami, rozhodně tu jsou i jiné druhy života. Některé z těch druhů se přímo zajímají o naši planetu a studují lidi. Někteří to dělají jen pozorováním, druzí na to jdou rovnou únosem. Mimozemšťani jsou bílí – nebo šedí – mají velkou hlavu, malé tělo a mají velké oči. Ruce s nižším počtem prstů, než máme mi, jim visí pomalu až k zemi. </p><p>Také známe tisíce konspiračních teorií, proč jsou tady, co tady hledají nebo dokonce jestli nás stvořili… A to vše díky tátovi.</p><p>Jeho občasné záchvaty mi nevadí, už jsem si zvykl. A když se potřebuju nějak zaměstnat, vrtám se ve strojích a v počítači. Občas si sem tam něco zahraju na <em>Playstationu</em> nebo pomáhám mámě opravovat, když se jí něco rozbije. Soused – bezva týpek – mi dokonce povolil hrát si s jeho starým autem. Taky často chodím na toulky.</p><p>A na ty jsem vyrazil i toho dne.</p><p>Moje první zastávka byl starý kamenný most. Přemýšlel jsem, jestli na něj zase nevylezu. Nakonec jsem zavrtěl hlavou a šel jsem dál do lesa. Třeba možná zase najdu nějaký starý vrak, a co vím, třeba to zase bude tank.</p><p>Cestou jsem si našel klacek, co vypadal jako bouchačka a hrál jsem si na střílečky. Představoval jsem si imaginární nepřátelé a jak je kosím k zemi jednoho po druhém nebo víc najednou. Brzo mě to ale přestalo bavit, tak jsem klacek zahodil.</p><p>Po půl hodině chůze jsem byl na místě, kde původně stál tank a co jsem neviděl! Ten tank tam byl zpátky!</p><p>Protřel jsem si oči, jestli se mi to nezdá. Nezdálo. Opatrně jsem došel až k tanku a důkladně jsem si ho prohlížel. Obešel jsem ho kolem dokola a pak ještě jednou. Ruce jsem si dal v bok. Jak se sem vrátil? Toho ten, co si ho vzal, nechtěl? </p><p>Každopádně, ať je to jak je to, měl jsem zpátky opět svoji "hračku". Odhrnul jsem vysokou trávu a prolezl jsem jí až k tanku. Dychtivě, protože jsem se zase chtěl podívat dovnitř, jsem se ho dotkl.</p><p>Okamžitě jsem ucukl. S tím tankem nebylo něco v pořádku. Poznal jsem to jediným dotekem. Srdce se mi rozbušilo, jako kdyby se chystalo k akci. Pak se mi rozklepala kolena, z čehož jsem byl už fakt mimo. Co se, do háje, děje? Nakonec jsem znenadání dostal strach a instinkt sebezáchovy ve mně křičel, ať uteču.</p><p>Rychle jsem se otočil a zdrhal jsem. </p><p>Neohlédl jsem se ani jednou, ale i přes svůj dech a bušící srdce jsem slyšel rachot a dusot. Nohama jsem cítil, jak se země rytmicky chvěje a to chvění bylo silnější a silnější. Něco, co dělalo ty otřesy, mi bylo v patách. A bylo to velký!</p><p>Dovolil jsem si jeden letmý pohled a to, co jsem na zlomek vteřiny spatřil, mi div že nevyrazilo už tak docházející dech. Bylo to z kovu a mělo to stejnou barvu jako ten tank – khaki zelenou. Mělo to jako člověk nohy, ruce, tělo a hlavu plus části tanku.</p><p>Sice se k mému mozku nedostávalo mnoho vzduchu, ale pochopil jsem, že to co za mnou běží, je ten tank, ale zároveň to tank už není. Stalo se z něj něco jiného. Něco na tank nepřirozeně živého… A to se mi zuřivě hnalo za patami.</p><p>Zahnul jsem hlouběji do lesa. V prvních vteřinách jsem chtěl běžet domů, jenže to monstrum by mě tam pronásledovalo a já nechtěl, aby to komukoli z rodiny ublížilo.</p><p>Překonával jsem větve, sem tam i nějaký kmen, prodíral se kapradím a bylo mi jedno, jestli se na mě nabalí klíšťata. Větve mě co chvíli šlehaly do rukou, nohou a hlavně do ksichtu. Párkrát jsem zakopl a málem se odporoučel k zemi. Stále jsem ale udržoval zběsilé tempo ve snaze té ohromné stvůře uniknout.</p><p>Doběhl jsem na okraji strže, když mě to dohnalo. Ohnalo se to po mě rukou, stihl jsem včas uskočit. Kolohnát přelomil místo mě několik okolních stromů, které v záplavě třísek a větví padaly do strže. Připravil jsem se k dalšímu úniku, ale daleko jsem se nedostal. Na nerovném povrchu jsem si podvrkl kotník a následoval stromy dolů.</p><p>Válel jsem sudy a občas jsem vyletěl do vzduchu až na větší plošinu mezi dvěma skalami. Tam jsem se zastavil o kmeny zlomených stromů. Zavyl jsem bolestí, která mi vystřelovala celým tělem. Zdálo se mi, že mám všechny kosti v těle zlámané.</p><p>Podíval jsem se nahoru a konečně jsem si mohl úplně celou prohlédnout tu stvůru, která po mně šla. Ale nebyla to stvůra, byl to robot. Obrovský robot. A byl ozbrojený. Mířil na mě a u toho si něco vrčel.</p><p>Co to je zač? Ptal jsem se tehdy sám sebe. Dnes už vím, že to byl Decepticon a taky vím, jak se s takovou hrozbou vypořádat, ale tehdy jsem byl hrůzou úplně celý jako z kamene. Na setkání třetího druhu jsem vážně nebyl připravený… </p><p>Než jsem si stihl odpovědět, z druhého konce lesa vyběhl jiný robot. Byl celý stříbrný a pohyboval se pomalu jako kamzík. Běžel z kopce, stoupajícího nad strží, přímo na toho, co se mě nepochybně snažil zabít.</p><p>„Tady jsem, ty decepticonskej hajzle!“ vykřikl a za běhu střílel do protivníka. Bývalý tank se k němu obrátil a vyrazil proti němu, při tom střílel, a když se oba střetli, započal nelítostný souboj na život a na smrt.</p><p>Jak už asi tušíte, ten stříbrný robot je můj kámoš, co o něm tolik mluvím.</p><p>Stále jsem se snažil utéct, avšak bolest celého těla se nedala jen tak překonat. Navíc mě nesmírně zaujal souboj těch dvou. Co jsou zač? Odkud pocházejí? A pokládal jsem si další a další otázky, jako asi každý, kdo kdy potkal naprosto jinou rasu. Domníval jsem se, že pocházejí z Japonska, protože Japonci jsou přímo posedlí roboty, ne? Fenomén <em>Gundam</em> je toho příkladem.</p><p>Doufal jsem, aby vyhrál ten stříbrný, a potichu jsem mu fandil. Říkal jsem: „Jo!“ když protivníkovi zasadil dobrou ránu a „Ne!“, když to naopak schytal. </p><p>Moje doufání bylo vyslyšeno, a když probodl khakimu hruď, bylo mi hned jasný, že mi zachránil život. </p><p>Nechal nepřátelského robota sklouznout na zem a při tom z něho vytáhl svoji čepel. Z umírajícího vycházel utichající sten. Když ztichl úplně, můj budoucí kámoš kývl hlavou a poznamenal pro sebe: „A je po tobě.“ </p><p>Očistil si zbraň, setřásl z ní kapky modré krve – energonu – a nechal ji proměnit ve svou ruku. Až teprve poté se podíval na mě. </p><p>Zírali jsme na sebe a navzájem jsme se prohlíželi. O minutu později se pohnul a začal opatrně slézat za mnou. Pohyboval se pomalu a obezřetně, protože svah byl prudký a on zřejmě nechtěl uklouznout a spadnout. To by ještě scházelo, aby mě zavalil!</p><p>„Jsi v pohodě, člověče?" zeptal se a klekl si tak, aby nesjel ze svahu. To jsme se ještě vůbec neznali a tak jsem se ho trochu bál. Odsunul jsem se kus dál, čímž jsem odstartoval další salvu bolestí. Natáhl ke mně ruku a já se snažil od ní dostat, co nejdál.</p><p>„Nemusíš se mě bát,“ ujišťoval mě, ale já mu nevěřil. Pomalu jsem se narovnával do sedu a do stoje. Nakonec to všechno vypadalo, že to budou jen pohmožděniny a že nic zlomenýho nemám. Jenže to jsem nedošlápl na pravou nohu. Když jsem to udělal, spadl jsem, a kdyby mě nechytila kovová ruka, byl bych naražený na zlomených větvích.</p><p>Ve chvíli, kdy se mě robot dotkl, projelo mi od hlavy po paty brnění. Cítil jsem, jak sebou cukl. I on musel cítit něco podobného.</p><p>Později jsem se dozvěděl, že šlo o jakési poznávací znamení, které dávalo vědět, že jsem stejného původu jako on. A o tolik to bylo silnější, o kolik jsem byl zvláštnější… Což je věc, ke které se co nevidět dostanu.</p><p>„U Prajiskry,“ řekl robot. Otočil jsem se na něj a zamračil se. Díval se na mě a v jeho očích – zářivých modrých – jsem viděl úžas. „Ty jsi jedním z nich,“ zašeptal.</p><p>„Jedním z koho?“ zeptal jsem se naprosto nechápavě.</p><p>Robot se usmál, ale neodpověděl. „Jak se jmenuješ?“</p><p>„Jason… Jason Rootson. Ty?“</p><p>„Fireshot.“</p><p>Následujících pár minut jsme se pomalu seznamovali. Řekl jsem mu, kde žiju a s kým žiju, ujistil jsem ho, že jsem kromě toho kotníku vlastně v pohodě. On mi o sobě nic moc neřekl. Jen to, že není ze Země, že je přítel a není třeba se ho bát. Pořád se vyhýbal odpovědím, co to šlo. Vypadal dost ostražitě, přestože měl z našeho setkání očividnou radost.</p><p>„Patřím k průzkumnému oddílu Autobotů na Zemi,“ byla první kloudná věc, co jsem se od něj dozvěděl. Konečně jsem měl na čem stavět.</p><p>„Co jsou Autoboti?“</p><p>Fireshot přivřel oči. „Na to teď není vhodná doba. Navíc jsi zraněný,“ poznamenal. „Musím tě co nejdřív vzít domů.“</p><p>Upozornil mě, ať se držím a pro jistotu mě přidržoval i druhou rukou, když se zvedal. Odvážil jsem se podívat dolů. Na dno strže to byl pořádný kus cesty, která navíc nevyhlížela nijak přívětivě.</p><p>Tím směrem ale Fireshot vůbec neměl namířeno. Zaslechl jsem klapavý zvuk a svist. Z druhé paže mu vystřelilo lanko, které se zachytilo v kopci nahoře. Pomocí něj se vyšplhal nahoru.</p><p>Tam jsme si oba oddychli. Upřímně, nechtěl bych skončit tam dole a myslím, že ani Fireshot ne. Podíval jsem se na mrtvolu kus dál.</p><p>„Poslyš, Fireshote, ta zdechlina, neměl bys ji někam uklidit?“ Jeho reakce byla nečekaná. Změnil volnou ruku na zbraň a vystřelil cosi, co při srážce s tělem nepřítele masivně vzplálo a pohltilo ho v obrovském žáru. „Teda, teď už vím, proč se jmenuješ zrovna Fireshot,“ poznamenal jsem.</p><p>Počkali jsme, než se tělo roztaví, pak Fireshot natáhl zbraň dopředu a jakoby nasál všechen oheň zpátky a zalil okolí jakousi pěnou, čímž očividně zamezil vzniku požáru. Povytáhl jsem obočí a kroutil jsem nad tím hlavou. Už tehdy jsem si říkal, že toho o Zemi musel znát dost na to, aby věděl, že požáry jsou fakt špatná věc.</p><p>Odešli jsme lesem k nejbližší rozumné cestě. Tam mě Fireshot na chvíli posadil na zem. Řekl, ať se neleknu a pak se na mě usmál. V mžiku ve vteřině nebo ve dvou se z něj stalo auto. Ale jaký auto!</p><p>Byl to hustej sporťák s ultra aerodynamickým designem. Takový jsem si vždycky přál řidit. A teď se v něm projedu!</p><p>„Paráda, že jo?“</p><p>„No to teda jo.“ Zůstal jsem zírat s otevřenou pusou.</p><p>„Tak na co čekáš? Nastup si,“ řekl Fireshotův hlas a dveře spolujezdce se otevřely. Nikdy jsem ani nedoufal, že něco podobnýho uslyším. Vbelhal jsem se tedy dovnitř a posadil jsem se. Dveře jsem za sebou zabouchl a připnul jsem si pás, jako to dělám v našem autě. Kroutil jsem hlavou dokola a nemohl přestat žasnout.</p><p>Rodiče svým dětem vždycky říkají, ať nenastupují k cizím lidem do auta, ani kdyby jim nabízeli sebelepší sladkost, ale nasednout do namakanýho auta, které mi navíc zachránilo život, tomu se nedá odolat.</p><p>„Jak jsi to udělal?“ ptal jsem se ohromeně.</p><p>„Transformace. Změna módů. Před tím jsem byl v robotickém módu, teď jsem v alternativním, zkráceně alt módu.“ Ha, to byste nečekali, když to je transformer, že?</p><p>„Nevěděl jsem, že Japonci zašli až tak daleko,“ poznamenal jsem, když jsme vyjížděli.</p><p>„Japonci?! Děláš si srandu? Vždyť jsem ti přece říkal, že nejsem ze Země.“</p><p>„Jasně, ale nechceš k tomu něco přidat? Jako třeba z jaký seš planety?“ Fireshot mlčel, rozhodl jsem se ho proto postrčit, protože jsem prostě musel vědět víc. „Zachránil jsi mě před tím druhým robotem, to byl taky Autobot?“</p><p>Fireshot si nahlas odfrkl. „Ten? To byl Decepticon! Parchant se tu schovával a jen čekal, až bude moct někomu ublížit. Měl jsi štěstí, že jsem byl poblíž, jinak by s tebou byl konec.“</p><p>„Decepticon,“ řekl jsem sám sobě. „A ty jsi Autobot,“ řekl jsem jemu. „Jste teda nepřátelé, nebo co? Že po sobě hned jdete.“</p><p>Tentokrát si povzdechl. „Jsi zvědavější, než jsem si myslel. Doufal jsem, že to může počkat, ale jak je vidět, budu ti to muset říct.“ Slíbil jsem, že to nikomu nepovím. Stejně, koho by to zajímalo? Tátu? To sotva. Ani ten by tomu nevěřil.</p><p>„To bych ti radil,“ odpověděl pomalu a nebezpečně, snad aby mě od toho zastrašil.</p><p>Mezitímco jsme se vymotávali z lesa, pustil se do vyprávění. Z toho, co mi říkal, mi vstávaly vlasy na hlavě. Nejen, že to znělo to jako sci-fi román o mimozemšťanech a robotech a vlastně obojí v jednom, ale připomínalo mi to také prostředí toho snu, co se mi zdál.</p><p>Všechno mi bylo nějak nebezpečně povědomé. Navíc můj nedávný objev, ten s tou nohou, bylo další vodítko. Nevím, jak to vysvětlit, ale najednou jsem věděl, že jsem ze stejné planety jako Fireshot. Teď už to samozřejmě vím na sto procent, ale když mě to poznání dostalo poprvý, nebyl jsem schopný tomu vůbec uvěřit.</p><p>Fireshot v tom celém hraje roli jako mého staršího bráchy. Všechno mě učí, chrání mě, je při mně, když to potřebuju a je to vlastně fajn kámoš.</p><p>Když si to shrnu, zachránil mi život, celkem slušně jsme se za tu dobu spřátelili, pověděl mi všechno o svém i mém původu a trénuje mě, aby mě připravil na střet s případným nebezpečím, které mi teď hrozí víc jak kdy před tím.</p><p>„Ze Cybertronu jsem se svou jednotkou a velitelem letěl na planety, které ohrožovali Decepticoni. Bylo to ještě před velkým exodem, kdy náš domov opustila poslední část armád. Já se na výzvu našeho velitele, Optima Prima, vydal na Zemi. Ale přišel jsem pozdě. Nikde po něm a Autobotech nejsou ani známky. Zřejmě už odešli zpátky domů. Já se odtud nemám jak dostat, tak pátrám, jestli tu přeci jen někdo nezbyl.“</p><p>„Ale kromě Decepticonů jsi nikoho jiného nepotkal,“ odtušil jsem.</p><p>„Našel jsem tebe.“ Nad tím jsem se musel usmát.</p><p>Za půl hodiny jsme dorazili domů. Než jsme se rozloučili, kladl mi na srdce, abych nikomu neříkal, co se stalo a už vůbec nesmím mluvit o něm. Zapřísahal jsem se na všechno, co mi je svaté.</p><p>Když jsem se chystal vystupovat, řekl, že si teď musí zařídit pár věcí, ale ať počítám, že se vrátí, co nejdřív to bude možný. </p><p>Odskákal jsem na jedné noze na druhou stranu silnice. Fireshot zabouchl dveře a odjel. Sledoval jsem, jak se stříbrné auto ztrácí v zapadajícím slunci. V hlavě mi to šrotovalo. Přemýšlel jsem nad vším, co jsem se dnes dozvěděl a nemohl jsem se zbavit pocitu, že o mě Fireshot ví mnohem víc, než chce prozradit…</p><p>Zazvonil jsem na zvonek u dveří. Byly zamčené a já blbec si klíče nevzal. Slyšel jsem kroky a pak v zámku zarachotil klíč. Otevřela mi Gwendolína.</p><p>V prvním okamžiku měla v tváři ten svůj otrávený výraz, že to musí být zrovna ona, kdo mi musí otevřít, ale vzápětí když viděla, že skáču po jedné noze a že vypadám jako strašák z pole, se její <em>face</em> změnil. Zděšeně vyjekla.</p><p>„Mami!“ zakřičela. Máma se hned přihnala a jak mě viděla, přiložila si ruku k puse.</p><p>„Jasone!“ zašeptala ostře. „Co jsi to proboha dělal?! Musíme hned do nemocnice!“ Vběhla zpátky do domu. Slyšel jsem jí, jak na tátu volá, že jsem se vrátil v příšerném stavu a že mě okamžitě odváží do nemocnice.</p><p>Ven vyšla s klíčky v ruce a pomohla mi doskákat k autu. O minutu později mě vezla do města do nemocnice.</p><p>Tam jí řekly, že nic kromě kotníku nemám zlomeného ani namoženého, jen že budu mít samé modřiny, ale ty že se prý co nevidět zase ztratí. Což popíralo stav člověka, který právě přežil nedobrovolné akrobatické kousky. Moje tělo bylo odolnější, než si kdokoli mohl myslet.</p><p>Aby mámu uklidnili, předepsali mi pro jistotu i nějakou smradlavou mastičku. Nohu mi obvázali a přidělili mi berle. Pěkně tvrdé berle, ale co bych chtěl?</p><p>S nimi jsem se dostal zpět k autu a doma do svého pokoje. Máma hned přikázala Gwen, aby se o mně postarala, což jí bylo dost na nervy, ale nebrblala a byla mi nápomocná. Jen když jsem se šel umýt, tak řekla, že do koupelny se mnou rozhodně nejde.</p><p>Nikdo se doposud neptal na auto, které mě přivezlo, zřejmě ho nikdo neviděl. Bylo to tudíž v suchu. Teda až do té doby, než se u mě objevil Rickouš.</p><p>Když jsem lezl do postele, objevil se u mě můj malý bratřík, který měl už dávno spát. Vylezl si až ke mně, naklonil se mi nad uchem a pošeptal mi: „Vím o tom autu.“ Trhl jsem sebou. „Určitě jseš v nějakým zlodějským gangu!“</p><p>„Jo?!“ zavrčel jsem otráveně. „A co bych asi tak kradl?! Sušenky a žvejkačky? Vypadni do svojí postele, Rickouši!“ Jemu se ale nechtělo. Nebýt mamky, která se tu zjevila, aby mě zkontrolovala, tak by odtud neodtáhl.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Poslední varování, opovažte se někomu říct, co jste tady slyšeli! Nemyslete si, že když vám to říkám, tak to můžete roznášet dál. Ne. Jestli někomu o Fireshotovi řeknete, věřte, že on nebo jiný Autobot si vás najde.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pokud vás ovšem dřív nenajde Decepticon.</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>